Shinra's prank
by Celty-chan-rpfb
Summary: Celty was sitting in her apartment one day when Namie comes over with some girly stuff and ask if she could pull a prank on Shinra, find out what happens! NO YURI just two girls pranking someone


ok so this we written over a year ago... I only had post this on FB.

backstory: Me and a person who RP as Namie thought we should pull a prank on Shinra, last year we had one-because I dragged my friend into rping as Shinra but he stopped saying that it isn't fun, anyway, the prank was turning his room into a girl's room. It was done over the weekend and I told him about what me and Namie were doing so I told her "Shinra just texted me 'I know what you two are doing'" and we turned his room back to normal... I wrote a fanfic bass on it. But uhhh with Namie getting along with Mika... sadly the chick who rps as Namie left and we got a new one... I liked the old one though :"( anyway enjoy Shinra's Prank!

note: This would be the start of the pranks that Celty and Namie would do, this happened way before Psyche and Hibiya started pranking the two girls...

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

It was peaceful, that was how Celty would describe today, just peaceful. Nothing going on, no jobs, but the one thing that would brighten the mode would be her boyfriend.

Where was Shinra at anyway? Last she heard from him was this morning- something about meeting Izaya over at Russian Sushi for lunch. She sighed again and flipped threw the channels, trying to find something other then talk shows and childish anime when suddenly someone was at the door. Not really caring if someone saw her without her head- Celty got up and answered the door.

"Hey." It was Namie and she had a bunch of bags in her hand.

[Hey, what's in the bags?] Celty asked.

Namie smirked and walked into the apartment. "Wanna help me pull a prank?" She asked setting the bags on the ground.

[What is it?]

"Redecorating Shinra's room!"

[With what items?]

Namie smirked and opened the bags which were full of girly items. Makeup, dolls, twi-hard books, you name it. " Well I thought we should use these lovely little items, we put all of this in Shinra's room, take a pic send it to Shizuo and Izaya, and take it all down before he got home... You in?"

Celty thought about it for a moment, she was a little bored and was in need of something to do.

[Ok. But let's get Rio, Mika, and Anri in here to help us out!]

Namie smiled and texted Mika-who was with Seiji- and Celty texted Rio and Anri. When all three got there Celty and Namie told the three of the plain, all three of them laughed and got straight to work, getting everything out of Shinra's room- which was kept clean- and started putting things in his room.

"Ok so what should go were?" Mika asked as she moved the last box out.

"I think the shelf over by the door. Mika get the ponies and put them there. Rio start putting posters up, Anri will get the desk and me and Celty will get the bed." Namie said, giving the orders out to the three girls.

"Ok!"

And so the five girls started to put everything in the room, giving Mika and Rio something to laugh about- the two of them kept talking about bronies and other stuff from d.a and what nots causing Celty, Namie and Anri to question the two girls.

"Wow, this is coming together real nicely." Namie said. "And to think I was going to do this to Izaya but I would have lost my job and Shizuo would have killed me."

[Better then watching tv all day.] Celty said as she put the stuff toys on Shinra's bed.

"Or hearing Kida hit on girls all day." Anri said.

"Or shopping!" Mika said.

"I had nothing else to do today." Rio said.

"And done!" Mika said as she put the last plastic toy on the shelf. By then Namie, Celty, Anri, And Rio were done too.

Namie quickly pulled out her cell and told everyone to move out of the way. Snap and there it was on her camera a photo of Shinra's room. After the pic was taken they went back to work putting everything back the way it was.

Soon they were done and the three teens that Namie and Celty called over left leaving the two older girls in the apartment laughing at what they just did.

"Ok time to send it to Izaya and Shizuo." Namie said as she sent a copy to Celty- so she could text it to Shizuo because Namie didn't have his number.

"Done." Namie said as she sent the pic to Izaya- who texted back with a "Shinra just saw this and is now racing back to the apartment! XD"

[Shizuo just said he saw Shinra running back here!] Celty typed.

Namie laughed and got up. "Have fun with Shinra!" And off she went running out of the house and back to her car, everything that was in Shinra's room was in her car.

Celty laughed at what they did to Shinra and sat down watching tv, waiting for her lover to come home.

Then the door opened up, no dough it was Shinra who just ran to his room and saw that it was the same as it always have been.

"Celty, did you and Namie did something to my room today?" Shinra asked.

[No, we didn't.] She answered.

"Ok good, cause Izaya got a text from Namie saying my room all girly and there was a photo of it."

[Maybe she took a pic of someone's room and said it was yours.]

"Maybe your right." Shinra said as he sat down on the couch.

[ok Shinra just got home, I lied to him about his room XD] Celty texts to Namie.

[[Really, he thinks it was a pic from the web?]] Namie asked her.

[Yes, I wish I told him the truth though…]

[[How about you tell him the next time I ask you to help me pull a prank on someone.]]

Celty smirk-well she mentally smirked- and thought to herself that idea would be a good one. [Yea, I'll do that…]

[[Anyway thanks for helping me out…]]

[Any time.]

Celty knew that this wouldn't be her last time helping Namie out.

* * *

well that was fun... anyway please review!


End file.
